Broken
by reyna-ruina
Summary: Dib, en el techo de un edificio, observa el cielo nocturno. Y espera. Pero a quien?... mal summary, ZADR


Sigo De Pie

Broken

Este fic lo vengo escribiendo hace eones, pero recién hoy me digno de acabarlo XD. One-Shot, como siempre. ZADR, como siempre. Inspirado en el tema Broken, de Evanescence.

Enjoy people

--

_I wanted you to know  
that i love the way you laugh  
i wanna hold you high and  
steal your pain _

_away_

Dib suspiró. La noche estaba preciosa, miles de estrellas cubrían el firmamento como pocas veces se podía apreciar, y el aire era tan apacible que se podría haber oído el revolotear de una mariposa nocturna.

Y sin embargo…

_I keep your photograph  
And I know it  
serves me well  
i wanna hold you high  
and steal your pain_

Distraído, se observó uno de los pies y lo movió como al desgano. Hacía varias horas ya que estaba allí, sentado en el techo de su casa y esperando…

Levantó el catalejo una vez más y escudriñó el cielo nocturno. Más y más estrellas por doquier; incluso se podía divisar a lo lejos al planeta Marte, simulando ser un lucero más.

Dib contuvo una risita, recordando un suceso que había involucrado a ese planeta y al vecino de la Tierra, Mercurio. Recordó las idas y venidas, la persecución, a Gir sentándose junto a él, toqueteándole el tablero y dándole problemas.

Y también lo recordó a él.

Era un gran piloto. O al menos se tenía mucha autoconfianza, y nadie le haría cambiar de opinión sobre eso. Porque realmente hay que tener agallas para meterse entre medio de un cinturón de asteroides; él ni siquiera se había atrevido a acercarse.

Aquella batalla de planetas le había puesto los nervios de punta, era cierto, pero también admitía haberse divertido de lo lindo. Y esa era sólo una de las incontables "aventuras" que había tenido con ese irken. Es claro que siempre actuaban de enemigos, pero no por eso dejaban de disfrutar de esos momentos. Últimamente hasta parecía que entablaban discusiones y reñían por cualquier cosa, solamente para pelear. Pelear con él era divertido, al menos desde el retorcido punto de vista que tenía Dib sobre la diversión.

Pero, por otra parte, esas peleas no hacían más que confirmarle una y otra vez que lo que el irken sentía por él.

Odio. Puro e irracional.

Y de alguna forma eso no le gustaba para nada. Sabía que era más que obvio, hasta se suponía que él debía odiarlo también. Pero últimamente le estaba costando bastante fingir que lo odiaba.

Sí, fingir.

_Cause i'm broken  
when i am lonesome  
and i dont feel right  
when you go away _

Dib volvió a sentarse en el borde del techo, suspirando nuevamente, mientras dirigía una vez más la vista al cielo, esperando…

Aquel día había visto que Zim se marchaba de la clase con prisa, luego de recibir una carta que un extraño aparato le había traído al entrar volando por la ventana. Al seguirlo vio que se encerraba en el baño, y allí lo oyó llorar…

Antes de eso Dib nunca lo había escuchado llorar. Se lo oía realmente apenado, y parecía lamentarse por algo.

Dib se fue de allí antes de que Zim notara que lo espiaban, pero aún así se sintió mal. Lo único que hubiese querido hacer, por más extraño que sonara, era entrar allí y abrazarlo, y tratar de consolarlo de alguna forma…

Dib levantó el catalejo una vez más. El aire de la noche le traía un refrescante aroma a fresno, cosa extraña ya que casi no había árboles de esos en la zona. Dib inspiró profundamente, cerró los ojos y siguió esperando…

¿Pero esperando qué?

Ni siquiera él sabía bien qué era lo que estaba esperando. Simplemente había algo, algo escondido en las estrellas, algo que parecía faltar o que estaba próximo a faltar…Algo que le decía que era mejor esperar, que la respuesta llegaría por si sola.

Una extraña sensación de angustia lo invadía por dentro, como si sintiera que algo desagradable estaba próximo a suceder…

_You've gone away  
u dont feel me...anymore_

-Buenas noches, Dib.

Dib se volteó, sobresaltado por la voz que le hablaba. De pie tras él estaba Zim, sin su disfraz, quien en ese momento terminaba de ocultar en su PAK sus patas mecánicas.

-¿Zim?-Dib estaba confundido-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

El irken no respondió. Simplemente se acercó hasta el sitio donde estaba sentado el humano y se sentó junto a él, suspirando.

Ni siquiera lo miraba, y parecía decaído. Tenía aún en su rostro unas líneas de quemaduras por donde el agua de las lágrimas lo habían tocado. Había algo en todo ese porte suyo, que hizo que Dib bajara la guardia y se relajara aún al tenerlo junto a él.

Durante un par de minutos ninguno dijo nada en lo absoluto. Parecían simplemente estar disfrutando de la compañía del otro, como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

Finalmente Dib levantó la vista y miró de reojo a su acompañante.

-Aún no has respondido mi pregunta-dijo, en un tono de voz calmado y paciente.

Zim lanzó otro suspiro antes de responder, sin mirar aún al humano que tenía a su lado.

-Esta noche me sentía algo solo, y quise venir a hacerte compañía.

_The worst is over now  
and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high  
you steal my pain  
away_

Dib lo miró extrañado.

-¿Hacerme compañía? ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé-dijo Zim en el mismo tono cansado que había usado para la respuesta anterior-Simplemente quise venir a estar contigo…

Dib estaba más confundido aún con cada respuesta que oía.

-Zim, eso no es normal en ti…

-Lo sé, pero esta noche no siento que nada sea normal en mí-respondió el irken, atreviéndose a mirar al humano durante apenas un par de segundos, para esquivar luego la mirada otra vez.

Dib calló un momento, pensativo. Ese que estaba junto a él no se parecía casi en nada al Zim que conocía. Que compusiera una frase coherente sin autoregodearse de ninguna forma ya era por sí solo algo bastante raro, pero que mantuviera una conversación civilizada con él sin que hubiese ningún intento de homicidio de por medio era algo rayano en lo imposible.

La voz de Zim lo sacó de pronto de sus predicamentos.

-¿Dib, alguna vez has deseado que las cosas fueran…diferentes?

Parecía ensimismado, mirando el cielo.

Dib lo miró con cara de no entender nada.

-¿Cómo "diferentes"?

Zim se volteó a mirarlo a los ojos por primera vez en la noche.

-Me refiero a diferentes entre nosotros. ¿Nunca deseaste que no tuviéramos que ser…bueno…enemigos?

Dib lo miró fijamente.

-¡¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Zim?!

Ante aquellas palabras Zim echó a reír. Y no con su risa acostumbrada, maléfica, sino con una alegre y divertida. Dib concluyó que le gustaba más aquella risa.

-Ya, en serio-dijo cuando acabó de reír-¿Alguna vez lo has deseado?

-Bueno…-la verdad era que aquella pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa- Podría decirse que…si.

Al oír la respuesta, la mirada de Zim pareció iluminarse por una fracción de segundo. ¿O era simplemente el reflejo de las estrellas en sus ojos…?

_There is so much left to learn  
and no one left to fight  
i wanna hold you high  
and steal your pain_

-Yo también lo he deseado-susurró Zim, volviendo a bajar la vista- Me he preguntado por qué es que siempre tenemos que estar peleando. Tan sólo míranos ahora: no estamos peleando, y en mi opinión, esto es mejor.

-Estoy de acuerdo en eso-se atrevió a decir Dib, logrando así que Zim volviera a dirigir su mirada a él- Sabes, nunca…nunca creí que me llegara a agradar tanto tu compañía…

Zim lo miró fijamente, y Dib, sintiendo un extraño calor en las mejillas, hizo otro tanto. A fin de cuentas tampoco se sentía él mismo esa noche.

Permanecieron así, durante un par de minutos, sin hacer más que observarse, tratando de hablarse simplemente con la mirada.

-Dicen que los ojos son las ventanas del alma-comentó Dib como al descuido, apartando de pronto la vista de los ojos de Zim.

-¿Ah si?-Zim se mostró interesado- ¿Y por qué?

Dib suspiró. Era algo que venía haciendo ya varias veces en la noche.

-Porque cuando ves a alguien a los ojos, puedes…dicen…puedes ver sus sentimientos…-

Dib había vuelto a clavar la mirada en sus pies, sintiéndose extrañamente avergonzado de decir aquello. Pero de pronto sintió algo que lo hizo levantar la vista.

Zim, con mucho cuidado de no alarmar a su compañero humano, había colocado suavemente una de sus manos tridáctilas y enguantadas sobre la mano que Dib tenía apoyada en el borde del edificio.

-Dib, quisiera saber…-Zim se veía extraño. También había bajado la vista, y las palabras parecían atropellarse en su garganta. Dib bajó la mirada hacia la mano que Zim le había tomado, y vio que el irken la estaba apretando suavemente, casi acariciándola… Finalmente alzó la vista y lo vio a los ojos- Dib…tu… ¿tu que ves…en mis ojos?

Dib miró a los ojos a Zim. La oscuridad de la noche y la luz tenue de las estrellas los hacía brillar de una forma que nunca antes había visto, una forma extraña, especial y hermosa. Pronto sintió que podría perderse para siempre en aquellos ojos…

_Cause i´m broken  
when i am open  
and i dont feel like  
i am strong enough_

Cause i am broken  
when i am lonesome  
and i dont feel right  
when you go away**  
**

-Veo…-Dib se detuvo un momento en aquel brillo, intentando descifrarlo- Veo…

Veo tristeza…

Dib se sentía confuso

-Y...dolor…

Zim no pudo soportar más y bajó la vista apenado.

-¿Zim, ocurre algo malo?- preguntó Dib, preocupado. No se esperaba lo que había visto en aquellos ojos.

Zim fue quien esta vez suspiró.

-Ésta…-cerró los ojos, buscando fuerzas para decirlo-Ésta es la última noche que paso en la Tierra.

Dib abrió mucho los ojos, deseando que fuera una broma.

-_¡¿Qué…?!_

Zim bajó la vista, pero Dib lo tomó de la barbilla suavemente y lo hizo mirarlo. Se le notaba la angustia en los ojos.

-¿Por qué…?

-Mis Altos me mandaron llamar-dijo el irken, tragando saliva y sintiendo un calor en las mejillas mientras observaba al humano a los ojos- Quieren que vuelva a Irk, que abandone la misión por completo. No sé por qué…

Dib bajó la vista, apenado. Sentía que en su corazón, aquella angustia que había sentido momentos antes de que llegara Zim volvía a hacerse presente, esta vez más clara, mas profunda, más dolorosa…

-En verdad…-Dib no sabía bien qué decir-¿En verdad tienes que irte?

Zim asintió lentamente.

-Y…-Dib intentó otra cosa-¿En verdad…_quieres…_irte?

Zim miró a Dib a los ojos de una forma extraña, más profunda que otras veces, como intentando decirle algo…Una lágrima callada rodó por su ya muy quemada mejilla, marcando aún más el surco que las otras habían dejado.

Dib levantó la mano con la que había sostenido el rostro del irken y lentamente le secó la lágrima.

Zim levantó otra vez la vista hacia los ojos humanos que tenía ante él, sin poder evitar sonrojarse levemente al notarlos tan cercanos.

En ese instante, algo les hizo levantar la vista: una estrella fugaz acababa de cruzar el cielo, dejando su estela de luz atrás.

_Cause i´m broken  
when i am open  
and i dont feel like  
i am strong enough_

Cause i am broken  
when i am lonesome  
and i dont feel right  
when you go away

Dib miró a Zim. En sus ojos se leía una ilusión pequeña, casi infantil, que intentaba asomar.

-Sabes, Zim…-dijo, casi temeroso. Zim volteó a verlo- Hay…hay una leyenda humana sobre las estrellas fugaces. Dice…que si pides un deseo luego de ver una estrella fugaz…ése deseo se hará realidad.

En los ojos de Zim se pudo apreciar entonces un nuevo brillo de esperanza, esta vez, uno más duradero.

-Y…-Zim también parecía tener miedo de responder-¿Cuál…cuál es tu deseo, Dib?

El humano tomó entre su mano una de las de Zim y la presionó suavemente. Zim, al sentir la calidez de la mano de Dib envolviendo la suya, volvió a sonrojarse.

-Mi deseo…-comenzó a decir Dib, sin despegar los ojos del invasor que tenía frente a él-Es que te quedes aquí. Conmigo…

Zim enmudeció. Realmente no se esperaba aquella respuesta.

-¿Cuál es tu deseo, Zim?

Zim lo miró muy fijo a los ojos, encontrando en ellos un sentimiento compartido por ambos.

-Yo deseo…quedarme contigo.

La mirada de Dib brilló de felicidad, y una sonrisa ilusionada floreció en su rostro.

-Dib…-Zim otra vez parecía avergonzado-Quisiera…

-¿Si?-Dib lo miró inquisitivamente.

-¿Puedo…pedir otro deseo?

Dib sonrió, aunque sin entender del todo.

-Quisiera…yo quisiera…-Zim levantó la vista otra vez al cielo, fijando su mirada en la estela luminosa que había dejado tras de sí, en su recorrido, la estrella fugaz. Parecía incapaz de hablar…

-Dilo-dijo Dib, tomándolo de la mano y alentándolo a continuar.

El sonrojo en las mejillas de Zim se acentuó mas al sentir el contacto de las manos humanas con las suyas. Muy lentamente, como intentando no quebrar la frágil e invisible atmósfera de paz y magia que se había formado alrededor de ellos, el irken entrelazó sus dedos con los de Dib y presionó suavemente su mano.

-Puedo…-las palabras salían con dificultades de la garganta de Zim, mientras sus ojos, nuevamente fijos en los de Dib, parecían perdidos en ellos-Dib, ¿Puedo…darte un…beso?

Las palabras de Zim dejaron al humano completamente atónito, más consiguió reunir la suficiente cordura como para asentir suavemente.

El irken comenzó a acercarse despacio, entrelazando más su mano con la del humano. Dib también se acercó, con el corazón latiéndole inusualmente fuerte y preguntándose si realmente estaba pasando aquello, o si era uno más de aquellos sueños locos que algunas noches se le daba por tener

Y así, suavemente, antes de que se pudieran dar cuenta, sus labios se encontraron por primera vez…

Zim sentía que el corazón iba a estallarle si seguía latiendo así. Tomando algo de coraje, levanto su mano libre y acarició con ternura la mejilla de Dib mientras acariciaba sus labios tímidamente.

Dib, sin ir más lejos, se sentía caído del mundo. Por fin todas esas sensaciones, todo esos sentimientos que había estado teniendo hacia el irken, tomaban significado claro en ese simple beso…

Luego de unos minutos sus bocas se separaron, dibujando en el rostro y la mirada de cada uno una suave y sincera sonrisa. Dib estrecho a Zim entre sus brazos, plenamente feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo, mientras el irken lo estrechaba más contra él, con una gran sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

Ya luego pensarían en qué hacer con los altos, pensó Zim. Lo único que le importaba en ese momento era esa comunión, ese hermoso sentimiento que estaba viviendo y que gracias al cielo Dib compartía con él…ese amor….

Y así, cobijados por el manto de las estrellas, con sus manos estrechadas dulcemente, decidieron que disfrutarían aquello que acababa de nacer entre ellos…que durara lo que tuviera que durar, simplemente…

_You've gone away  
u dont feel me...anymore_

--

Reyna corre por algo salado Diablos, casi me empalago con tanta dulzura .


End file.
